Nights a Generation of dreams
by SongBird88
Summary: the next generation of Nightmaren have been born. will Nights' child be plagued with NIghts' defects or is there something even more sinister at work in this little boy's heart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Echo sat feet in the water, poking at the pebble crabs with her bare toes every now and then. She smiled, and basked in the sunlight. Finally, some time away from her evil, six year old cousin, William.

William was two years younger then Echo, and could already fly and use his aura charge. Echo couldn't do either. Her parents said that she might not even get powers, being a cross between a 'Maren and a Nightopian. This gave William all the opportunity he needed to tease her.

"Hey Penguin," William flew over to Echo.

"Don't call me penguin," Echo pouted.

"I could call you Ostridge," William suggested, "Emu, Rode runner, what other flightless birds are there?"

"Stop making fun of me!" Echo bared her fangs, a trait she had inherited from her father.

"What 'cha guna do about it penguin?"

"I'm guna go tell your parents," Echo pulled her pink boots on and walked towards the crystal Castile.

"Oh no," William said in sarcastic worry, "I'm so scared."

William had all the right to be sarcastic.

Because of his father's illness, everyone went easy on him, scared that William was going to spontaneously contract the illness, and William made sure they kept thinking that.

Echo walked up to his uncle and aunts door, and heard struggling.

Her uncle must be lapsing.

_Great, _she thought, _William's going to get away with it, again._

The room beyond went silent. Reala, Echo's father, came out a moment later, looking drained, "oh," he said rubbing his head, "hey, what's wrong, you look irritated."

"William's making fun of me again."

"Right, go talk to his…" Reala looked back into the room, "his mother," he ruffled Echo's bright red hair and went to his room.

Echo entered her uncle and aunt's room.

Enya was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking her husband's cheek.

Echo cleared her throat, to get her aunts attention. Enya looked up, "oh, hey Echo, what's up?"

"William's making fun of me, again," Echo said, already knowing how her aunt was going to answer.

"Okay, I'll talk to him when I have a chance."

Echo shighed and left.

Matsu circled Echo, who had her eyes screwed shut in concentration.

"Relax Echo," Matsu instructed.

Echo did as she was told.

"Now look inside of your self for the thing that brings you the most joy, allow it to fill you up, feel it making you lighter, lifting you right off the ground."

Echo shighed, and flopped down onto the matted floor, "I quit,"

Matsu sat down next to her, "what's


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

William lounged on his bed, bored to death. Someone, he didn't care to remember who, had told him to go read. Read? Why would he go read? It was a total waste of time.

he held out his pointer finer and thumb, portraying his hands as little pistols. He shot at the ceiling, making little, 'pew, pew,' sounds as his aura made burn marks on the crystal ceiling.

The door to his room opened, and his father entered.

Nights looked up at the ceiling with his pail eyes, "you shouldn't hurt the ceiling," he said in a child like tone.

"I'm sorry daddy," William matched his father's tone of voice.

"You made fun of your cousin," Nights said, a little more sternly, "that's not nice, you need to say sorry."

"Okay," William got off his bed, thinking of something to do besides go and apologize.

"You don't have to leave," Nights stopped his son, "Echo is here, with me," he stepped aside to let Echo in. she was smiling, smugly.

_Little witch, _William thought angrily.

"Say you're sorry, William," Nights instructed.

"I'm sorry," William grumbled.

Nights smiled, "go play out-side, okay?"

"Okay," William smiled back.

Nights left.

"Come on Echo, let's go out-side," William mocked his father.

"You're so rude," Echo snapped, "I don't want to play with you," she left in a huff.

William wandered aimlessly around Nightopia. Echo wasn't going to tolerate him, and he didn't have any other friends…. He kicked at the ground, wondering why no one liked him.

He saw a little Nightopian girl, playing tea party with her stuffed animals on the edge of memory forest. He smiled. Finally, something to do.

He went over to the girl and grabbed up her stuffed bear.

"Hey," she whined, "put her down!"

"Why?" William asked.

"Because, it's mean to treat a lady like that," the girl said back.

"Oh," William said in mock apology, "pardon me, I didn't realize," he chucked the bear into the forest.

"No!" the girl started to cry.

"What's wrong?" William sneered, "Can't you go in there and get it?"

The girl just cried.

"Hey," E.C. came over. William moaned. Her and the other two oddities were the only people that didn't treat him like a fragile little boy, and, to William's dismay, they had been given the right to punish him.

"h-h-he-he," the girl stuttered through her tears.

"Hey, it's okay," E.C. comforted the little Nightopian.

William started to sneak away.

"Stay right where you are crony," William ran into E.C.'s pink aura.

All the oddities called him crony. What the hell was a crony?

The Nightopian was finally able to tell E.C. what had happened, "h-he threw my teddy bear into the forest."

E.C. looked into memory forest, "don't worry, _he'll _go get it for you," E.C. glared at William.

William shighed, "I'm going," he entered memory forest, followed by the pink Eyed 'Maren.

"What's a 'crony'?" William asked E.C. as they walked.

"Look it up," she answered flatly.

"Oo," William shivered, "cold," William spotted the little girl's bear. He picked it up by the ear, "eureka, I found it."

"Now let's take it back to the girl," E.C. commanded.

"Okay, okay," William said defensively, "shesh."

They exited the forest.

"Here," William tossed the bear at the girl.

E.C. cleared her throat expectantly.

William shighed, "I'm sorry for throwing your bear into the forest."

"I forgive you," the girl replied.

William looked at E.C. "can I go now?"

"Go," E.C. waved him away.

"Tootles," William gave a little salute and left.

E.C. shook her head, "what are we going to do with that boy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enya pulled at the tassels of her jester hat. She knew her son had problems. He didn't play well with other children, and he was violent, he had been his whole life. When he was four, he had bitten his father to get his attention. He had pulled apart one of his stuffed animals when he was two. And he had been hurling insults since he had learned to talk.

Maybe they weren't giving him enough attention? Were they giving him too much attention?

"Enya?" Adia knocked on the door, "you in there?"

"Yeah, come in."

Adia came into the room and sat down next to Enya, "what's on your mind?"

"Why do you think there's something on my mind?"

Adia swept her brown, braided, hair behind her head, "you're usually with Nights when he lapses… is it getting too hard for you?"

Enya shook her head, "its William. What do you think about him?"

Adia shook her head, "I really don't know, I mean, he's not what I pictured when I thought of your and Nights' child."

Enya nodded, "what should I do?"

"I don't know," Adia put a hand on Enya's shoulder, "but if you need help, with anything, I'm here," Adia left.

Enya stared after her, could Adia sense how tense she felt? Could she sense her patients wearing thin? No, she was fine, she wasn't losing her feelings towards Nights, she was just tired, yeah, that was it, she just needed some rest. She lay down, blew out the oil lamp and fell asleep.

Echo liked to help out in the kitchen. All the different smells. All the different tastes.

"Open the book a little wider, Echo," Ashling, the head chef, instructed. She looked over the recipe, "do we have any fresh Ginger?" she called out to the rest of the kitchen.

"Here chef," Kione handed Ashling a fresh Ginger root.

She started slicing the root into smaller pieces, "you look a little down Echo, what's on your mind?"

"William," Echo pouted.

"Don't be so down," Ashling said reassuringly, "I'm sure he doesn't mean to act the way he does."

"I'm sure he does," Echo muttered.

"Just like Nights," Ashling went on, "he does stuff that he doesn't want to."

Echo shighed, maybe she was right, but Echo wasn't going to just let it go.

Nights sat on his heels, in edge garden, letting a caterpillar crawl around on his fingers.

"We're a lot alike you know," He said to the caterpillar, "we're both small and frail, but one day, we'll both transform into something better, and more beautiful."

He put the caterpillar onto the grassy floor, "bye bye, be careful."

The caterpillar disappeared into the foliage.

He sat back in the grass, and looked up into the clear sky, wishing he could fly like the other 'Maren. He shighed.

"Nights?"

Nights looked up and smiled, "hi En-ya,"

Enya sat down next to her husband, "I'm worried, about William."

"What happened to him," Nights said anxiously, "did he get hurt?"

"No," Enya reassured, "I mean his attitude."

Nights rubbed his leg, where his son had bitten him, "he's really mean sometimes. I think he does it on purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not like me; he can stop himself if he wants to."

"Why do you think that?"

"He doesn't say sorry."

Enya thought about this, "you always say sorry immediately after you do something wrong," she mused.

"He doesn't,"

Enya looked at Nights. A sudden Revert wasn't uncommon, what was, was that it had only been a few hours since he had lapsed.

Nights rubbed his head, "I wasn't lapsed for very long," he said pensively, "I hope that's a good thing."

"Me too," Enya looked up into the sky, as the sun set.


	4. Chapter 4

Nights 4

Echo looked into the entrance of the dark… deep… ominous… she took a breath. The cave really wasn't as threatening as it looked, just as long as you had some light.

She had been searching around in the cave for a long time, not really looking for anything in particular, funny shaped rocks, crystals, she had found a gem, once, but it was stuck in the wall.

She lit her torch, griped her marking chalk, and entered the cave.

She entered what she decided was the center of the chain of caverns. There was a large crack in the ceiling that let in enough light to se the room in its entirety. She liked it there. It was where she could escape her problems, (Meaning William). She kneeled down next to the underground pond that she guessed led to the Dark Ocean, she was too afraid to find out. (If it took a dreamer's soul, what would it do to a Starlit?)

She pulled her box of keepsakes out of its hiding place, and opened it. She rifled through the trinkets that she had found, grabbing out the crystals that she thought would refract light the best. She had been collecting the crystals for that reason only. She wanted to find the one that made the most impact on the light. For her uncle. He had a thing for light, and refracted light would make him flip out. She smiled, holding up each crystal to see how the light would react.

"Oh,"

Echo looked up with minor panic. (Her parents would kill her if they found her down here.)

"Hey, Echo," it was her uncle. She shighed with relief, "what are you doing down here?" he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Exploring," Echo put the crystals back in her box and put it away.

"So that's your box then?" Nights smiled, "and you must be the one making all the marks on the walls, that's smart."

"Don't want to get lost," Echo shrugged, "what are you doing down here?"

"I've been coming down here for a long time now," Nights explained, "just looking at things, have you seen any of the creatures that live down here?"

Echo shook her head, "I don't think I want to."

Nights laughed, "It's perfectly safe," he stood up and helped Echo to her feet, "come on, I know where they like to hide."

Nights led Echo down some of the passageways that she hadn't been down, Nights using his aura to light the way.

"Here," Nights kneeled down next to a shallow stream, "look at this guy."

He pointed at a pinkish colored lizard that had orange strips down its lower body.

Echo noticed something that made her squeak.

"What?" Nights laughed.

"It has no eyes," Echo answered.

Nights laughed, "It doesn't need any. It's completely dark down here.

It's called a Grotto Salamander," Nights explained, "and it did have eyes, when it was a baby, gills too, but when it became an adult its eyelids fused shut and it lost its gills."

"How does it breathe?" Echo asked.

"Through its skin,"

Echo shivered.

Nights laughed again, "Come on there's more to see," they went down another passage, "okay, don't freak out, but to see these guys, I have to turn off my aura."

Echo grabbed Nights' arm, "I'm ready."

Nights turned off his aura.

Spots of light appeared, hanging from the ceiling, "they look like little stars," Echo said I awe.

"They're glow worms," Nights explained, "they're hanging from little threads stuck to the ceiling; they use the threads to catch their food."

"Like a spider," Echo mused.

"Exactly," Nights smiled, relighting his aura, "whoa, look out," Nights grabbed Echo up as a large centipede scurried across the floor.

"That was huge!" Echo exclaimed.

"And poisons," Nights put in.

"Is there anything interesting that you know about those?" Echo asked, always eager to learn something new.

"The larger ones eat small bats," Nights informed.

"They get bigger?" Echo shivered a bit.

"Yeah, it's a good thing they don't leave the caves hun?"

Echo nodded.

"Let's go, before anyone starts to miss us," Nights said.

"Good idea," Echo agreed.

"Make sure to mark the walls as we go," Nights instructed.

"Thanks for reminding me,"

They left the cave, Echo marking the walls as they went.

William wandered aimlessly around. He made his way towards the crystal caverns and saw Echo walk out. He smiled and rubbed his hands together. Payback.

Ha ha! Nights just gave you a science lesson! (What? Noooooooooooooooooooooo!) You won't learn any of that in high school, and you certainly won't learn it like that. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Uncle Re! Uncle Re!" William flew up to his uncle.

"Yes, what do you need?"

William breathed heavily, "Echo was in the crystal caverns."

"What?" Reala growled, "I told her not to go in those caves," he flew out the doors.

William sneered.

Reala spotted his daughter and flew up in front of her, "William said you were in the crystal caverns," he said accusingly.

Echo shrunk away from her father.

"Is that true?"

Echo nodded.

"I told you not to go into those caves," Reala said in frustration, "you could get hurt, or lost."

"I'm sorry," Echo said silently.

"Go to your room," Reala odder.  
"But-"

"No," Reala said sternly, "no buts go,"

"Reala," Nights cut in, "she was with me, I'm sorry. I should have told you in the first place."

Reala nodded, "right, I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you, Echo."

"I forgive you," Echo said sternly, "just as long as you don't do it again."

Reala laughed, "Come here," he hugged her and kissed her forehead, "now go do something besides getting in trouble."

"Okay," Echo ran into the Castile.

Reala looked up at Nights. Nights took a small step away from him, "I'm not in trouble, am i?" he asked.

"Did you show her Peat the salamander?"

Nights nodded.

"No, you're not in trouble," Reala smiled.

Night shighed with relief, "I was scared there for a second."

Reala laughed.

"I'm guna go and do something besides get in trouble now," Nights turned.

"Not without this," Reala grabbed his brother around the neck, and gave him a noogie.

Echo sat with E.C. in E.C.'s room, making signs for the library shelves.

"Look," Echo held her poster. It said "Science," and had a picture of a lizard on the bottom.

"What kind of lizard is that?" E.C. asked.

"It's a Grotto Salamander," Echo explained, "they live in dark caves. They don't have eyes and breathe through their skin."

"Ah," E.C. said knowingly, "Peat."

"He has a name," Echo looked at her picture.

"Yep," E.C. smiled, "he was named by-"

"Reginald," Echo cut in.

E.C. laughed.

Echo put her poster back down and wrote "Peat" under the salamander, "there," she smiled, "what should I do next?"

"Here do historical fiction," E.C. gave Echo another piece of poster paper.

"Okay," Echo inspected the paper, "blue for the words," she said to herself, grabbing the blue can of paint.

"What color should I use for astronomy?" E.C. asked.

Echo closed her eyes, "Black. No deep blue, mixed with a bit of purple."

"Sounds perfect," E.C. smiled.

"Tell me about Nightmare," Echo requested.

E.C. was silent.

"Why won't anyone tell me about Nightmare?" Echo whined.

"Do you really want to know?" E.C. asked.

Echo nodded.

E.C. related the story of Nightmare, from beginning to end, but Echo wasn't the only one listening.

William listened intently through the door, the story was intriguing. He wanted to learn more, and so, for the first time, William headed to the library.

William searched through shelf after shelf for anything about Nightmare. There was nothing. William grumbled.

"William?" Nights looked at William, smiling, glad to see that his some was finally taking an interest in reading, "what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for books about Nightmare,"

Nights' face fell, "why do you want to know about that?"

"Is there something wrong with wanting to learn about your heritage?" William asked impatiently.

"No," Nights shook his head, "of course not."

"Do we have anything on Nightmare or not?"

"Yes, we do," Nights led William to the back of the library and into another room, "here you go," he said, "everything you need to know about Nightmare, and then some."

"Thanks," William grabbed a random book and started reading.

Enya looked up and down the dinning table, "Nights, where's William?"

"Probably still in the library," Nights said to his empty plate.

"Really?" Enya smiled.

Nights shook his head, "that's not a good thing."

"Why not?"

"He's reading about Nightmare."

Enya was slightly shocked, but she was mostly worried, "why?"

"He said he wanted to learn more about his heritage, I don't believe him."

"Why?"

"Think about it," Nights said, "our son has never been interested in reading, he says it's a waste of time, and he's suddenly spending hours in the library? I don't know," he stared distantly at his empty plate.

"Nights?" Enya snapped her fingers next to Nights' head.

Nights snapped out of his trance, "hun?"

"You tired?" Enya rubbed Nights' shoulder.

Nights shook his head, "yeah, I guess so."

Enya smiled, she loved her husbands conflicting body language, "come on then," she led her husband to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

William had never read so much in all of his life, and never had he had a head ache so big. Maybe he should slow down… but he couldn't.

This Wizemin guy had so much power. William wanted that kind of power, with it; he could make people like him. But how could he get that kind of power? Not with all those stupid 'Maren in the way… maybe he could… no, he wasn't powerful enough to kill them all. Maybe he could pick off the weaker ones first… but how would he trick the others into thinking it wasn't him, and who would he frame? William shook his head, he had never thought of murder. Well he had, just not by his own hands. But how else would he get the upper hand? His head ache got worse. What would he use to kill them? He should think of whom to frame first, and then think of what _they _would use. It came instantly. He smiled wickedly, "prefect."

"Teara!"

Teara's eyes snapped open, instantly awake. She jumped out of bed, "what's happened?" she lit the oil lamp at her bedside

"Nyoka," Nero informed the saffron eyed healer, "she's been hurt, badly, come quickly!"

The two healers flew down the hall to the injured 'Maren's room.

Nyoka had been beaten, brutally. Teara went to her bedside, "Nyoka? Can you hear me?"

Nyoka moaned.

"Nero-"

"I'm one step ahead of you miss," Nero held out the medical supplies she had brought into the room.

"Wonderful," Teara tended to Nyoka's wounds.

"What's going on?" Nights appeared in the doorway.

"Why are you up?" Nero asked.

"I've been up for a while," Nights replied, "I can't sleep- Nyoka?" he ran over to the bed, "what happened?"

"She was beaten," Teara was looking at Nights questioningly.

"What? You don't think I did this?" Nights asked, a little doubtful himself.

"Well, you were the only one awake," Nero said.

"And you were close to Nyoka's room," Teara put in.

"And beating is the most common way you hurt people."

"I-I didn't do this," Nights stuttered in panic, "I couldn't have I…" his eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay," Nero soothed Nights, "its okay, we're sure you wouldn't do this type of thing on purpose."

"But I…" Nights backed out of the room and ran down the hall.

The news that Nights had hurt Nyoka spread quickly through the Castile.

William was relived, they had bought it, but Nyoka hadn't died. He needed to get stronger, but how?

"Dad," William approached his father purposefully, "I want to learn how to fight."

Nights looked worried, "why? You really don't need to."

"I just want to learn," William argued.

"I don't think so Will-"

"Why?" William shouted, "Is there something wrong with wanting to learn?"

"No of course not, but-"

"But what?" William spat, "you don't want me to have the ability to protect myself when you attack me?"

Nights blinked back tears, it was only a matter of time until he _did _hurt his son… he hurt everyone around him, "okay, I'll teach you."

William smiled, "thank you dad," he left happily.

Nights left crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nights woke suddenly as someone knocked on the door. He slipped gently out of Enya's arms, so he wouldn't wake her.

He opened the door slightly, and saw Echo, looking freighted, "what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid," Echo dug her toe into the floor, "can you come sleep in my room with me?"

"Why don't you go ask your father?"

"His room is to far away."

"But I could hurt you, isn't that what you're afraid of?"

"I don't believe it's you," Echo said, "I think it's William."

Nights looked at the floor, he thought it was William too, he didn't want to, but…

"Okay," Nights grabbed Echo's hand and went to her room with her.

Nights woke up at the sound of Echo's crying. He felt around on the bed, she wasn't there. He lit the oil lamp.

Echo was on the floor, curled up into a ball, bruises all over her body.

"No," whispered. It was his fault.

Reala and Adia came into the room.

"Echo!" Adia kneeled down and cradled her injured daughter.

Reala was staring at his brother, anger growing.

"R-Reala," Nights tried to apologize but he knew it was useless, "I-I'm so- so sorry."

Reala shook his head, "no, no. why her Nights? Why her?!"

"I'm sorry," Nights sobbed, "I don't know, I'm so sorry."

"Not yet you're not," Reala stormed towards his brother, but was grabbed by Matsu and E.C.

"Reala," Matsu said soothingly, "its okay-"

"No!" Reala struggled in their grip, "no! It's not okay! That basterd beat my daughter!"

"He didn't mean it," E.C. said.

"The Hell he didn't!"

Teara placed her hands on the sides of Reala's head, and he fell into a fatigued state.

"Let me take her Adia," Teara held out her arms. Adia reluctantly gave Echo to the healer.

Matsu and E.C. guided Reala to his room. Leaving Nights and Adia alone.

Nights said nothing, trying to make it better would only make it worse.

"Nights," Adia said through her tears, "why were you here?"

"Echo, came to my room," Nights explained, "She was afraid."

"Why didn't she come to me and Reala's room?"

"She said it was too far."

"Why didn't you take her to our room?"

"I- I don't know," Nights sniffed.

Adia shook her head, "I was almost certain it wasn't you, but after this…" She shook her head again, "what are we going to do?"

"You have to lock me up," Nights decided, "no one's safe when I'm free."

"Oh, Nights," Adia sat on the bed next to Nights, "I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this."

"But until we figure that out, I need to be locked away."

Adia shook her head, "is there no other way?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, if it's what you think would be best."

Nights nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nights was immediately locked in his room, Enya sleeping in another. Everyone was sad and slightly relived, except William, who suddenly realized he had lost his cover. What was he going to do now?

Who else would he place the blame on? Everyone else was too sane to be a killer.

Echo had lived, but couldn't remember what had happened. She really wanted to, because she was almost certain it wasn't her uncle that did it.

The attacks stopped and everyone thought they were safe. They were wrong.

William was sixteen, and decided it was time to try again.

Echo woke at the sound of her door opening. She saw her cousin enter. She sat up, "what do you want?"

William showed Echo the knife in his hand, "you were right," he smiled, "it was me," he laughed. He walked quickly over to Echo, knife at the ready.

"No!" Echo held up her hands, and found her aura.

William hit the wall. He growled, and lunged towards Echo.

She thought quickly, what did E.C. say? _Who are you fighting for?_

I'm fighting for my uncle. He's innocent!  
She held up her hands, and shot at William with everything she had.

William was thrown through one wall and hit the wall in the hallway outside Echo's room.

_Okay_, he thought, _enough horsing around. _He jammed the knife into the wall and charged his aura.

Echo ran out into the hallway and was hit by William's aura. She flew down the hall and landed and the floor head first. She moaned and rubbed he head. William sped towards her. She charged her aura and shot and him. She missed the first time, and the second, but the third time the hit her target. William slid across the floor and ran into Reala's legs.

"What is going on here?" he yelled.

"Uncle Nights didn't hurt anyone, he was framed, by him!" she pointed at William accusingly.

"Do you have proof?" William asked smugly.

Echo pulled the knife out of the wall, "he tried to kill me, with this!"

Reala looked down at William. William smiled. He jumped up and punched Reala in the face, and ran down the hall.

"Echo go that way and knock on every door. Tell everyone what's happened."

"Right," Echo ran down the hall, knocking on doors as she went, yelling that William was the one that had been beating people and they needed to catch him before he got away.

Every 'Maren in the castle was on high alert, searching for William.

William flew through the halls trying to find a way out, but he was surrounded. He gave up.

Nights was freed and replaced by his son. His vicious, murderous son.

The 'Maren sat in the dining hall, trying to decide William's fait.

"I think we should give him a taste of his own medicine!" Ryu said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Matsu asked.

"I say we kill him!"

"NO!" Nights shook his head.

"Nights," Reala put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "you shouldn't be here."

Nights pressed his hands against the table, "he's my son," he whispered.

"He's a murderous sociopath!" Lunette argued, "He doesn't deserve to live!"

The others agreed.

Nights' Eyes filled with tears… they were right, but… "He's my son," he whispered again

"Nights," Reala shook his head, "I'm sorry, there's no other way."

Nights sobbed into his hands, "why?" he clutched his head, "what did I do to deserve this?!"

"Come on," Reala grabbed his brother's hand and led him to his room.


	9. Chapter 9 and Epilogue

Chapter 9

When Enya heard about her son's fait she had spiraled into a deep depression, refusing to leave her room. Nights was devastated, but felt that he needed to watch his son walk to his execution.

William looked at his father as he past. He smiled, "what's wrong father, to afraid to kill me yourself?" he laughed.

Nights cried.

The exaction was going to be simple. A knife to the head. No one had killed someone before, but Reala was ready to get revenge on the _thing _that had tried to kill his daughter.

William was forced to his knees.

Nights had to stop this.

William looked up at Reala and smiled.

Nights ran towards the door.

"Any last words," Reala asked.

Nights ran into the execution room.

William smiled, "I'll see you in Hell!"

Reala aimed the knife at William's head and…

Nights was too late.

Nights joined his wife in their room. They didn't speak for days. They didn't hold each other for days. Their sleep was troubled.

Months later, Nights touched Enya's hand. They both came out of their sorrow, and comforted each other though the night.

Epilogue

Though Nightmare was gone, the Wizemin's dark power still flowed threw Castile Eden. William had been buried in that garden. The Wizemin's power, desperate for a host, entered the sixteen year old's body, and deep under the ground, inside his coffin, William took a breath.

* * *

Yeah this story was short, bite me.

But there's plenty more to come. I promise.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
